


How Good You Are In Bed

by minhoneyboysuga



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 4k words later, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Florist!Hinata, Getting Together, Kagehina week 2015, M/M, Tattoo Artist!Kageyama, Wow, and i have accomplished trash, and is good at blowjobs, aweekofkagehina, but in a different universe, hinatas loud, kags is a nervous wreck, kuroo is once again number one hated wing man, who scowls a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day four - Kagehina week</p><p>bloom - verb. to glow; be radiant.<br/>quote - verb. to repeat or copy the words of.</p><p>the tattoo artist!kageyama and florist!hinata that everyone wanted but no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Good You Are In Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seconddaysea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seconddaysea/gifts).



> this is a few days late but I'll probs post the next two today and tomorrow iN OTHER NEWS IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY SO I HAVE A VALID REASON FOR NOT POSTING THIS YESTERDAY (plus i wasn't finished so)
> 
> Somepierrot helped me actually get through writing this and you should all read her stuff.

Hinata smiled brightly as he walked towards his flower shop that morning, enjoying the lovely weather and the birds chirping and the sun being out and shining brightly. Nothing could ruin his mood today. Not even his moody neighbor Kageyama Tobio.  
  
Hinata unlocked the small store, breathing in the scent of fresh flowers all around him. He started tending to the morning duties and then flipped the sign to open. It was only 8 am so he decided to start working on some arrangements that were going out later in the day.  
  
At exactly 10am he heard some footsteps and came out of the back office quickly to see it was his moody neighbor.  
  
Again.  
  
He always went to the flower shop at exactly 10 am and though it confused Hinata, he would start to draw the different flowers. Whenever Hinata asked, the other would just get angry and storm out before coming back and buying the flower.  
  
Today though, Kageyama looked even more tired than usual so Hinata avoided him at all costs after welcoming him.  
  
“Hey Hinata!” The other yelled after him when he tried to walk away and Hinata flinched and turned around.  
  
“Yes?” He asked and Kageyama pointed to some flowers.  
  
“Are these new?” He asked and his face was scrunched up as if he didn’t like what he had for breakfast and could still taste it.  
  
“Oh uh, yeah. We just got them this morning.” Hinata answered, the tension in his shoulders easing as he talked about the flowers.  
  
“Can I have one? I need it for a reference.” He said, face still scowling and Hinata laughed.  
  
“Yeah!” He said and walked over to the little bunch. “Which one do you want?” He asked and looked at Kageyama who somehow looked even more constipated than before.  
  
“One as.. p-pretty as y- You know what, forget it. I don’t need the flower.” He said and then walked out, making Hinata shudder in his wake.  
  
_Did Kageyama just tried to compliment me?_ Hinata thought and immediately shrugged the thought off. He walked over to the door to see where Kageyama had gone and saw that he was nowhere in sight. Had he run away or something? Hinata quickly looked over to the small tattoo parlor that his friend Kenma’s boyfriend worked in and saw Kageyama standing by said boyfriend.  
  
What was he doing in the tattoo shop? He seemed to be yelling at Kuroo so Hinata decided to leave it alone and went back into his own shop.  
  
The rest of the day went by rather quickly (and boringly compared to that morning) and soon enough, Hinata was closing up, locking the door and then jumping six feet in the air. Kageyama was walking out of the tattoo parlor with Kuroo, face still scowling, and getting even worse when he spotted Hinata.  
  
“Hey shorty!” Kuroo said happily as ever and ruffled Hinata’s hair, to which the other pouted slightly. “You never close this late, busy day?” He asked and Hinata smiled again, nodding.  
  
“Yeah! We had so many orders today and with it just being me today it took a lot longer than usual.” He said, smile brightening. “Oh! Kageyama! You left so suddenly earlier! Are you feeling okay?” He asked and Kageyama turned a bright right and then covered his face that was still scowling.  
  
“Oh, he’s okay.” Kuroo said which got him an elbow to the side. “Kageyama! Why must you hurt me so?” Kuroo said and then flopped his arms onto Hinata’s shoulders, bending down to hug him. “Hinata! Protect me from this menace!” Kuroo joked and Hinata just laughed and petted Kuroo’s bed hair.  
  
“There there, the mean Kageyama cannot get you now!” Hinata declared and Kageyama latched his hands into both of their hair.  
  
“Like hell I can’t get you!” He said a little louder than normal and Hinata scrunched his face up.  
  
Kageyamaaaaaa that hurrrrtsssss.” He complained and Kuroo smirked.  
  
“You heard him Kageyama, you’re hurting your bo-” Kuroo started but Kageyama threw his head to the side, letting go of Hinata’s hair in the process and walked away from them.  
  
“Uhm.. Is he okay?” Hinata asked after a few seconds of silence passed, still rubbing his scalp, and Kuroo laughed, seemingly unaffected by the previous happenings.  
  
“He’s just a little love sick is all.” He laughed and Hinata, not knowing what else to do, laughed with him.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
“Hinata.”  
  
He heard his name before he heard the footsteps. Hinata’s head snapped up and he saw Kageyama standing there.  
  
Hinata’s employee, Suga, was standing there, smiling slyly to himself and made Hinata confused.  
  
“Yes? Can I help you with something?” He asked and Kageyama just scowled.  
  
“Will you go.. Go on a day-” He started but couldn’t finish his sentence and he started to look constipated again. “I’ve gotta go.” He said suddenly and Suga was already blocking the door, arms crossed and face condescending. Kageyama turned back around, looking as if he wanted to murder Hinata and it made said person flinch slightly.  
  
“Kageyama?” He asked and Kageyama focused his eyes.  
  
“I can’t do this. Suga-san, please let me leave.” He said after turning back around and Hinata looked thoroughly confused.  
  
“Kageyama-kun.” Suga said and Kageyama visibly flinched. “You won’t do it any other time.” He said and Kageyama looked helpless.  
  
“Please. I’ll do it later. Please. You can kick me if I don’t just please not now.” He pleaded and Suga softened slightly.  
  
“I’m holding you to that. Get back to work. Kuroo’s probably missing his employee by now.” He said and moved out of the way so Kageyama could run out.  
  
“Wait. Kageyama works next door?” Hinata asked dumbly and Suga’s face didn’t make it any better.  
  
“Seriously Hinata?” He asked and Hinata averted his eyes to the floor.  
  
Hinata and Suga went through the rest of the day, Suga fussing over Hinata as a mother would and Hinata complaining that he was an adult and then they were closing. Hinata quickly grabbed one of the flowers before running out and next door, seeing Kageyama sitting at one of the tattoo stations and he smiled.  
  
“Kageyama! He said, voice as bright as his smile. “You were looking at these yesterday but you never bought one or even sat there to draw it so I brought it over for you!” He said and saw Kageyama’s face was turning red.  
  
“Dumbass. That wasn’t-” He started and then Kuroo came up and clamped a hand down on Kageyama’s shoulder.  
  
“Thanks Hinata! Say, weren’t you saying you wanted to get a tattoo to Kenma the other day?” He asked and Kageyama visibly shrank away from the touch.  
  
“Yeah! I wanted to get the Kanji for fly on my collar bone!” He said and then saw the look on Kuroo’s face. “Why?” He asked and Kuroo’s smirk only grew.  
  
“Kageyama here is excellent at Kanji.” He said and Hinata brightened.  
  
“Really?” Hinata asked and Kageyama blushed but nodded.  
  
“One of the Kanji in my name is actually fly so-”  
  
“Really?! That’s so cool! Do you think I could make an appointment?” He asked, eyes bright and Kuroo laughed.  
  
“How about you just do it now and Kageyama here will close up shop when he finished.” Kuroo said and Kageyama scowled.  
  
“Oh! That sounds great!” Hinata said right as Kageyama muttered out, “No fucking way.”  
  
“You’ll do what your boss says and you’ll give this guy a tattoo.” Kuroo said, all serious tones and Kageyama folded his arms.  
  
“Alright fine.” Kageyama said and then reached for some paper. “Come here, how big do you want it and where?” He asked and Kuroo smirked before going towards the door.  
  
“Kenma’s making dinner tonight so I’ve gotta go but Kageyama, you know how to lock up. See ya in the morning!” He called and Hinata waved, only slightly nervous to be left alone with Kageyama but he shrugged the feeling off and sat down in the chair Kageyama told him to.  
  
“I want it right here,” he started and motioned to his collarbone, “and maybe like 7-10 cm big?” He said, accidentally making it sound more like a question.  
  
“You’re gonna have to, uhm, take your shirt off.” Kageyama said, voice cracking slightly.  
  
Hinata just nodded, happily riding himself of the work shirt and then sitting back in the chair. Kageyama’s face had turned an odd shade of red but Hinata brushed his worry away.  
  
Kageyama put a piece of paper up against Hinata’s collarbone and drew a circle along where Hinata said he wanted it. After, he started drawing within that circle and a few minutes later he showed the small kanji to Hinata.  
  
“This good?” He asked and Hinata smiled even brighter.  
  
“That looks amazing!!” He said and traced his fingers over his collarbone. “Is it gonna hurt?” He asked and Kageyama looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding shortly.  
  
“Yeah probably.” He said and Hinata went to stand up.  
  
“You know, on second thought, I might pa-” He started but Kageyama but a hand against his shoulder and forced him to sit back down.  
  
“You’ll survive. Pain is temporary.” He snapped and then moved to put the paper back against Hinata’s collarbone. He put some deodorant against the piece of paper and then pulled it away, grabbing an odd pencil and drawing on Hinata’s skin.  
  
“You’re not gonna murder me are you?” Hinata joked to lighten the mood and Kageyama only scowled and gripped the pencil tighter.  
  
“Not yet.” He said through clenched teeth and Hinata squeaked.  
  
“Please don’t kill me!” He said loudly and then Kageyama’s scowl grew. “Why are you always scowling? It makes your face look so much less attractive!” Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama turned red, pulling away from drawing with the pencil and turning away.  
  
“I’m gonna start on the ink now. Do you want some music to listen to?” He asked but it sounded strained.  
  
“No.” Hinata said and then gulped. When Kageyama turned around, needle in hand, machine whirring absently behind him, Hinata started to get nervous. When Kageyama leaned over him, pressing the needle down, Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama’s shirt.  
  
“Oi, what’re you-” He started but Hinata cut him off.  
  
“Please don’t make me go through this without having something to grab onto.” He said and Kageyama sighed.  
  
“Fine. But don’t move or I’ll fuck it up and then I really will kill you.” Kageyama growled and Hinata clutched the others shirt tighter.  
  
After another hour and a half of agony on Hinata’s part, the tattoo was finished and he was on the verge of tears.  
  
“Thanks.” Hinata said, wiping at his eyes and letting Kageyama put some type of medicine on it and then putting a bandage over it. Hinata was staring at Kageyama’s face now. It was still set in a scowl and Hinata didn’t realize he had poked the others cheek till he was looking at him, confusion written all over his still scowling face.  
  
“What?” He asked and Hinata laughed slightly.  
  
“How can you scowl so much? Are you really that unhappy?” He asked and Kageyama’s face went blank. “Eh? I’m sorry!!” He said quickly and Kageyama’s mouth started to twist uncomfortably and Hinata immediately flinched. Did he say something wrong?  
  
“What?!” Kageyama yelled and his face started scowling again. Hinata immediately realized that Kageyama had been smiling.  
  
“Nothing! Your face just looks really uncomfortable when you smile!” He said and then started laughing. Kageyama started scowling again and gripped onto Hinata’s hair like the day before but Hinata was unaffected this time, still in hysterics and Kageyama did the one thing that Hinata figured seemed logical in Kageyama’s head but made no sense to Hinata.  
  
He kissed him.  
  
Hinata stopped laughing immediately and stared wide-eyed at the other whose eyes were scrunched closed. Kageyama pulled away a second later and laughed.  
  
“Not laughing now are you?” He asked and when Hinata still looked shell-shocked he stopped smirking and frowned. Hinata gave him some time to process what he had just done and after a few seconds a multitude of emotions crossed over Kageyama’s face: first confusion, then anger, then more confusion, and then finally helplessness.  
  
Hinata would have laughed had it been any other situation. But it wasn’t. Kageyama had just kissed Hinata to make him stop laughing at his attempt at smiling, and his hand was still in his hair, no longer gripping tightly but just holding the strands. Hinata reached up tentatively and placed one hand on Kageyama’s cheek, searching his eyes.  
  
Hinata moved so he could kneel and leaned closer to Kageyama, biting his lip slightly.  
  
“Hinata.” Kageyama said and then something inside Hinata snapped at the sound of his name rolling off Kageyama’s tongue. He leaned in quickly and captured Kageyama’s mouth, letting the other react however he wanted to and when he didn’t, Hinata pulled away only to have Kageyama chase his mouth and continue the kiss.  
  
Hinata breathed heavily threw his nose and when he felt Kageyama lick his bottom lip he opened his mouth slightly and Kageyama’s tongue snaked its way into Hinata’s, moving slowly with Hinata’s.  
  
Kageyama’s hands came up to grip Hinata’s face and Hinata moved his so one was gripping Kageyama’s hip and then other onto Kageyama’s wrist. He moaned loudly when Kageyama bit his lip, making him pull away again and they both opened their eyes.  
  
“Do you wanna stop?” Kageyama asked and his mouth wasn’t exactly a scowl but it wasn’t a smile either.  
  
“Do you?” Hinata asked in response and Kageyama almost snorted.  
  
“Hell no.” He said and Hinata moved his hands so they were looped around Kageyama’s neck, moving so they were chest to chest and kissed him again, skipping all the introductive parts and licking into the darker haired males mouth, nibbling his bottom lip and pulling a few groans out of Kageyama.  
  
Hinata felt another part of his body be drawn to the scene and he groaned as Kageyama’s thigh ground into him slightly. Hinata heard a few snaps and saw Kageyama throw what he presumed to be his gloves to some area of the small shop. His hips jerked forward when he felt a hand grind down on him through his jeans and he gasped, pulling away from the kiss and Kageyama moved his mouth so he was kissing his jaw and then sucking and biting on his neck.  
  
Hinata leaned back a little and his back hit something hard. The hand working him through his jeans left him and he whined which Kageyama shut up with a kiss and suddenly they were tilting back.  
  
Once they were leaned back fully, Kageyama went back to kissing Hinata’s neck, biting and sucking bruises into the skin there.  
  
Hinata kept moaning, relishing in the feeling of Kageyama hovering over him, and then Kageyama’s crotch came into contact with his own and he could feel how hard they both were. Hinata moaned again and Kageyama started moving his kisses lower down Hinata’s chest, avoiding the bandaged tattoo and kissing down his torso, leaving bruises in his wake, the furious red blooming after a few seconds.  
  
Kageyama lifted his head long enough to unbutton and pull the zipper down on Hinata’s pants and then he was pulling both his underwear and pants down to his thighs before he was looking down at Hinata’s hard-on with another scowl.  
  
“You look like my dick has offended you.” Hinata said and Kageyama looked up, pupils blown and cheeks red. He looked like the epitome of sexy at that moment.  
  
The moment was gone as Kageyama leaned down, keeping eye contact with Hinata while licking from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip and then taking it into his mouth, sucking harshly on the sensitive slit and licking slowly through it. A moan tore its way through Hinata’s throat and he arched his back slightly.  
  
“Kah-Kageyamah.” He breathed out and Kageyama hummed in response sending the vibrations through Hinata’s body and he moaned again. Kageyama started to take him further into his mouth, bobbing as he did so, until he could take all of Hinata into his mouth. Hinata was letting out breathy moans and gasps, hand fisting in Kageyama’s hair.  
  
Kageyama detached from Hinata’s cock and moved back up, taking his index and middle fingers and coaxed them into Hinata’s mouth, having him suck on them until they were efficiently lubricated. Hinata made sure that there was enough saliva that it wouldn’t hurt too bad, knowing what was about to come next.  
  
“Tell me if it hurts.” Kageyama said and then moved his hand so it was slowly circling Hinata’s entrance. After a few times of nothingness, Hinata started to get antsy.  
  
“Kageyama, I swear if you’re just gonn-aahhhh..” Hinata was cut off with a moan as Kageyama pushed a finger in up to the first knuckle. Hinata arched his back and Kageyama checked his face for any signs of discomfort, still scowling. “You’re gonna make me go soft if you keep scowling at me like that.” Hinata said, a small smirk on his lips and Kageyama moved quickly, kissing Hinata hard and pushing his finger in a little further in, smirking at Hinata’s gasp.  
  
“You sure about that?” He asked and if that god damned smirk weren’t on his face Hinata would have smacked him. But Kageyama looked so good right now, and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but wrap his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders and kiss him just as rough as all the other kisses combined, all tongue and teeth.  
  
Kageyama started to pump his finger in and out, getting quicker and quicker as the time went on and Hinata moaned loudly when he added a second finger, breaking the kiss for only a second before continuing.  
  
Kageyama pumped his fingers faster and then detached from the kiss, moving down so he was even with Hinata’s rock hard dick. He took him into his mouth in one motion, taking him down to the hilt. Hinata gasped at the over stimulation of Kageyama humming around him and- _oh that felt good,_ Hinata thought as Kageyama’s fingers ran over a spot inside his ass and Hinata moaned even louder than before.  
  
“There, _there._ ” Hinata breathed and when Kageyama ran his fingers back over the same spot, Hinata was seeing stars, almost screaming in pleasure. Hinata’s hips bucked and Kageyama moved his fingers faster, letting Hinata thrust into his mouth, moaning around him and making Hinata nearly break as he came with a _loud_ moan. As he came down his high he realized Kageyama had worked himself through his own orgasm, hand in his pants and moaning around Hinata’s softening dick.  
  
“A-ah.” Hinata sighed and Kageyama moved off of Hinata, face twisting into something awkward looking on his face and Hinata didn’t flinch this time at the odd attempt at a smile. “You have a nice smile.” He pointed out, if only to make Kageyama smile more but it had the opposite effect. He started to scowl.  
  
“You’re the one with the sunshine smile.” He said and Hinata smiled again, leaning up as best he could before wincing at the slight pain emanating from his ass. Kageyama was immediately at his side. “Are you okay? I told you to tell me if it hurt.” He chided and Hinata just smiled and kissed Kageyama’s cheek.  
  
“It didn’t hurt. That was just the first time in a while that anyone’s done that to me so I’m a little sore.” He explained and Kageyama turned a furious red.  
  
“But you’re okay though, right?” Kageyama asked, something in his voice laced with his usual irritated tone. Concern, Hinata identified after a little difficulty and then smiled shyly.  
  
“Yes, I’m okay. Now.. Could I, um, have my clothes back?” He asked and looked to see Kageyama had put them on a different chair, the one he had been sitting on before.  
  
“Oh!” He exclaimed, seeming to have just realized the other was completely naked and grabbed the items and pointed to a door.  
  
“The bathrooms through there.” He couldn’t make eye contact now. Hinata smirked slightly and then kissed Kageyama on the mouth, lingering slightly and then smiling.  
  
“Thanks.” He whispered and then sauntered off to the bathroom, moving his hips a little more than probably necessary but the choked noise he heard behind him told him it had the effect he had wanted.  
  
Once he was dressed and had sorted himself out, Hinata walked back to see Kageyama had fixed his hair and just his appearance in general and when he caught sight of Hinata, he flushed.  
  
“So is that something you do with all your late night customers or is that just a “me” thing?” Hinata asked, walking up to the other and throwing his arms around his neck. Kageyama’s arms immediately latched on to Hinata’s hips in response and he dipped his head, kissing Hinata quickly but Hinata wasn’t letting him go that easily, pulling him back down and licking into his mouth.  
  
They stood there like that and when Hinata pulled away he felt some missing pieces click into place. His eyes widened and he looked Kageyama in the eyes. “You _were_ hitting on me the other day, or well, trying to, and you were going to ask me out on a date earlier weren’t you?” Hinata asked, almost accusingly and Kageyama groaned.  
  
“You make me too nervous.” Was his only remark scowl deepening as he realized what he had admitted and Hinata smirked.  
  
“But not nervous enough to get me off after you give me a tattoo?” Hinata asked and Kageyama groaned.  
  
“I did that backwards didn’t I?” He asked Hinata just laughed.  
  
“Yes I’ll go on a date with you.” He said and then pecked Kageyama’s lips one last time. “I’ll see you tomorrow! You can come and draw the flowers all you like!” Hinata winked and Kageyama was left to wonder if that was a euphemism for something else but shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it was formed.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
“Good morning Suga, Yamaguchi!” Hinata said brightly as he walked in that morning and Suga eyed him suspiciously.  
  
“Morning!” Yamaguchi called from the back, smiling back at Hinata as he walked into the back office where Yamaguchi was already hard at work making some of the orders for the next day.  
  
They all went about there business and when the clock struck 10 am Hinata smiled gleefully and all but _skipped_ out into the main room and saw Kageyama walking in with his sketch pad and a pencil.  
  
“Hey Kageyama!” Suga called and Hinata smiled brightly. Kageyama was still scowling but it was the one from last night that was laced with something other than irritation.  
  
Kageyama just nodded once at Suga and then turned red when he saw Hinata’s face. He drew for a few hours, Hinata occasionally sneaking a peek at what he was drawing and would smile every time.  
  
“You’re really good at art, Kageyama!” He said once without thinking and Kageyama scowled, turning to look at Hinata before he stood up and walked out, scowl set on his face as he mumbled a thanks.  
  
“He is _always_ scowling.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Even when thanking people for a compliment.”  
  
Suga hummed in an agreement and looked thoughtfully at the door. “I feel like he would even scowl when going down or having sex with someone.” He said, not intending to be taken serious when Hinata started laughing.”  
  
“He totally does!” He exclaimed and didn’t get the time to amend himself before he was drowned in an awkward silence.  
  
\--  
  
“Kageyamaaaaaa Suga’s trying to ask me about how good you are in bed and I don’t know what to saayyy!” Hinata complained as he ran into the tattoo shop, not caring that Kuroo and Tsukishima had customers, Kageyama cleaning his tools.  
  
Kageyama’s face turned insufferably red and they could hear Kuroo’s ‘oh ho ho?’s from a few stations over.  
  
Hinata had about two seconds to process what was happening before all hell broke loose.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
